hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent 47
.Hitman Absolution: Trailer „ICA File 5 - Agent 47“; (photo 1 from trailer, photo 2 from trailer). |stat = Alive |age = 48 (as of Hitman: Absolution) |aff = Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer (Former) ICA The Five Fathers (Former) |weapon = Silverballers, Fiber Wire |appear = Hitman: Codename 47 Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Hitman: Enemy Within Hitman: Contracts Hitman: Blood Money Hitman: Damnation Hitman: Absolution Hitman: Sniper Challenge |voice = David Bateson (C47 - Present), Timothy Olyphant (2007 movie adaptation), Rupert Friend (Agent 47 Movie), William Mapother (Hitman: Absolution, motion capture only)}} Agent 47 a.k.a The Hitman, Mr. 47 or just 47 is a highly trained assassin, consistently recognized as the world's deadliest, most discreet and skilled assassin ever. 47 was created by Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, as his 47th clone. He possesses a 47th chromosome which makes him a down genetically superior and deadlier than a normal man. Blog Pre-Birth Agent 47 is a genetically enhanced master assassin, the culmination of decades of secret research into gene augmentation. His creation was funded by five criminal masterminds who donated their own DNA to the project. Aside from The Five Fathers, the maternal DNA was provided by Anghel Comescuhttp://www.supercheats.com/walkthrough/hitman-absolution/dossiers-agent-47 Dossiers: Agent 47 -Hitman: Absolution. However, his surrogate mother was Teadora Blagahttp://www.supercheats.com/walkthrough/hitman-absolution/dossiers-agent-47 (Same reference as above). In the 1950s, five men of various nationalities began serving in the same unit of the French Foreign Legion, namely, Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Franz Fuchs and Arkadij Jegorov. After their stint finished, Ort-Meyer put up a mental institution in Romania as a cover for genetic experiments, but all the other four became major crime lords and terrorists. In exchange for research funding, Ort-Meyer decided to provide his former comrades with donor organs harvested from clone bodies, which could extend their longevity. Therefore, even in all of the crime lords'/terrorists' 60s', they looked much younger. Ort-Meyer's goal is to create "perfect" assassins which could be as physically fit as humanly possible and capable of obeying orders with devotion and unquestioning loyalty. Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries public before 47 was created, however, he is discredited as a scientist by his peers as they thought that Ort-Meyer's radical theories were insane. Merely coincidental to his name, he has a 47th chromosome that gives him above-average fitness and intelligence. Infancy and tube 47 was "born" on September 5, 1964 in Ort-Meyer's asylum. He has the number 640509-040147 tattooed on the back of his head ("64-05-09" is his date of birth, "04" marks the Series IV, "01" is for what class he is and "47" is the order he was cloned as well as the name he is called), followed several years later by a UPC code when the technology was made available. His sister Agent 7 was born on October 31 1984; 20 years after her brother. In any case, Ort-Meyer sees 47 as his first genetically complete success and gives him slightly more attention, even though there are hundreds or even thousands of other specimens to consider. He was raised almost like a normal child. From ages five to seven, 47 is quiet and shows little social interaction. His only display of affection went toward a runaway laboratory rabbit he adopted at August 21, 1970, displeasing Ort-Meyer. However it died on May 2, 1972. Ort-Meyer noticed 47 crying and was surprised, as he'd never seen any of his clones do so before. Five years later, he also showed affection to a pet mouse. He cared for the mouse for about a month, until it was killed by a fellow clone as a cruel prank. Adolescence 47 was bullied by another clone in 1977, which was part of the 6 series. They were both 12 years old. After seeing kickboxing tournaments held by Ort-Meyer for his friends and colleagues, he kills the clone in a toilet stall by choking him to death and leaves his face submerged in the toilet. To escape the asylum, he made a fiber wire out of a windowsill and broken parts of a broom, oiled squeaky door hinges to sneak out, and stashed a bow and arrow to kill a guard dog before he jumped the gate. He hitchhiked his way into a Romanian town, and had no money. He firstly notices luxury clothing stores. Later, an asylum doctor found him at a bus stop and ironically rewarded him with a pancake breakfast. He explained to 47 that he was right to kill 6 and had done a good job of it, but should in the future only kill when instructed to do so. Between ages thirteen and twenty-three (1978–1987), 47 begins a fairly negative relationship with the asylum staff, attributed to his chronic uneasiness stemming from his regular medical checkups and frequent injections. On one occasion, 47 stabs a doctor repeatedly with several needles, thus, prompting Ort-Meyer to assign more security for 47. Along with the other clones, 47 was trained from youth to efficiently kill. Instructed in the use of firearms, military hardware, unarmed combat, the use of disguises, and the use of more classical tools of assassination like the infamous fiber wire and W2000 Sniper. During his training, he was noted for his exceptional marksmanship, as well as for attacking the asylum staff with homemade slingshots, all of which were promptly confiscated. He also shot smiley faces into targets when he was bored. This is one of the only possible examples of 47 being exposed to pop culture, although all of the clones were sufficiently educated about the outside world by using traditional school textbooks. As a result of the training he had received in his childhood, 47 can wield any weapon with ease on a mission, and can improvise and use common tools with deadly precision. Last years at the asylum On September 5, 1989, Ort-Meyer goes so far as to remember 47's twenty-fifth birthday in his journal, although 47 doesn't 47's performance (despite the fact that 47 killed one of his security guards for a disguise) and concluded that his training is complete. His plan succeeds as he finally hires him to the Agency, a clandestine organization providing assasenary services, beginning in the year 2000, and gives assassination contracts of his four friends under the special condition of using only 47. The ICA already had a vested interest in 47 since 1998, which would explain how 47 found employment so quickly. = 47 is employed by the International Contract Agency. With a lifetime of training and genetically augmentim. First Kills Killing the Priest 47's very first hit for Agency was on an unnamed island. He was tasked to kill Priest in church and steal the Bible to prove that he is worth joining the ICA. 47 completed the task and left the island via raft. Hit in Zistos RUINS 47's first serious mission took place in Zistos Ruins somewhere in Egypt. His goal was simple: Obtain the gold statue and leave. However, the soldiers in area found out about 47 and blocked his only way out of Egypt. Then 47 was forced to escape to jungle and later to the town further from Ruin Area, where he killed the Gate Keeper and escaped via ICA Helicopter Assassination of the "Five FATHERS" Lee Hong assassination ]] One year after escaping the asylum, 47 is contracted to kill the criminal masterminds to play the Red Dragon triads against the Blue Lotus triads. He first shoots a Red Dragon Negotiator at a peace meeting, kills the Blue Lotus Emissary and entourage with a car bomb, and frames a Red Dragon Negotiator for killing the Blue Lotus Negotiator and Hong Kong Chief of Police. Lee Hong is killed by 47 in the Wang Fou Restaurant. While at Wang Fou, 47 met both Mei-Ling and CIA Agent Smith for the first time. Aftermath Death of Lee Hong has gone noticed by Campbell Sturrock, the Red Dragon Triad's meat supplier and criminal. 47 first interrogates Sturrock's closest friend to find out his location. 47 is then sent to Romania, where he is to kill Campbell Sturrock and rescue the client's daughter who was kidnapped by Sturrock and has been missing since. 47 discovers that the girl was killed and butchered by Campbell's brother Malcolm Sturrock, and brings back the girl's severed arm as evidence. He kills Sturrock. Getting noticed by several witnessess, he then proceeds to kill everyone in the police station in an unknown city. After all 47's task, the owner of The Meat Cra's factory and Sturrock's former boss is angered by 47's actions. He kidnaps Diana Burnwood and lures 47 to Mt. Everest. 47 shoots through number of bodyguards, frees Diana Burnwood and kills Phil Klebtez. Pablo Belisario Ochoa ]] After 47 killed Lee Hong, he was deployed to the Colombian rain-forest to kill Pablo Belisario Ochoa. He wins the good favor of the U'wa tribe by rescuing both their idol and the chief's brother from Ochoa's men. In exchange, they tell 47 the location of Ochoa's camp. After he finds his way around the tribe's god of death Tezcatlipoca (in actuality, a wild jaguar), 47 infiltrates the camp where he kills Ochoa and blows up his drug lab. Death of Dilina Ferdin Before continuing hits ordered by Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, 47 gets a brief task to kill Dilina Ferdin, owner of secret madhouse that does un-human experiments on things. He first enters through main entrance and kills the main scientist Margerine A'Derkada. He is then sent further in forest where he blows the wall of madhouse and kills Dilina Ferdin. Returning to ICA Helicopter, he finds the crew dead and gets ambushed by Madhouse guards. Eliminating every witness he makes his way to civilization where he contacts ICA and then leaves via ICA Helicopter. Although not 47's genetical father, fans speculate he has your mums cunt face ballsackk. Fuchs Brothers murders After 47 kills Pablo Belisario Ochoa, he is assigned to kill the three Fuchs brothers - Fritz, Frantz and Fabian. 47 first killed Fabian in Kamchatka, Siberia, alongside ex-Russian General Sergei Bjarkhov who was prepared to sell nuclear arms to the Fuchs brothers. 47 proceeds to Budapest, Hungary where he had to murder Frantz to prevent him from detonating a bomb at a United Nations summit. 47 tries to snipe Frantz Fuchs, but he ends up killing an innocent civilian. Needing to lure Frantz Fuchs out of hiding. He first tries to snipe Fronz Fuchs, fourth Fuchs brother who wasn't originally part of plan, but he fails. After three chases on boat, motorcycle and on foot, he finally kills Fronz Fuchs. Fuchs organizes meeting with Yakuza and Russian Mafia to warn them about 47. 47 then snipes the negotiator of Fuchs's Mafia. Frantz and Fritz Fuchs then appear back at Thermal Bath Hotel, however, with bulletproof glass in window. 47 kills them , and steals their bomb from a dentist's office that the Fuchs brothers set up as a cover story. Arkadij Jegorov homicide banter Seeking a new life went well ;] F *Visit in Rotterdam *Arkadij Jegorov Homicide *Kowloon Triads in Gang War *Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant *The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant *Lee Hong assassination *Escaping Paris After 47 regained full consciousness, detective Albert Fournier and his squad of GIGN has 47's hotel room surrounded. 47 escapes the hotel, kills Fournier and meets Diana (in person for the first time) on a flight to the United States. ICA's Demolition by The Franchise On the flight, Diana gives 47 a file explaining that they were again under the threat of a serious rival, known as The Franchise. They have serious connections to international governments and their own army of albino clones. As part of their goal to keep the cloning technology to themselves, they plan to make Daniel Morris the US President by killing politicians and having him succeed them (Vice President Spaulding Burke being their first victim, in a supposed car crash only a day ago, on March 17). Their leader, former FBI director Alexander Leland Cayne, has an inferior cloning program and wants to replicate Ort-Meyer's methods, requiring 47's bone marrow to learn the entire process. As 47 continues his work, now living in the United States, most of the ICA agents and management were gone in a year and a half. On August 15, 2005, Diana explains to 47 that they were the only two surviving members of ICA and after 47's last assignment, she would split what was left of the ICA's money with him before they bid each other goodbye for good. 47 is soon after contacted by Agent Smith to kill now-Vice President Daniel Morris, after Smith learns of his corruption and intent to kill the President Tom Stewart along with Mark Parchezzi III, the albino assassin sent by the Franchise to kill the President when he returns from a visit to L.A. 47 accomplishes the task on September 22, 2005, as a confirmed murder that gained a very large amount of media attention. 47 was alive and unidentified, although a government cover-up claimed he was shot and/or broke hiJohnson) and likely meets with a crime figure (asking what they have to offer "preferably in the back"). What happened during the time in between is not specified in the games, but 47 quickly returns to the Agency and resumes work with Diana Burnwood. Back at the ICA Unbeknownst to 47, Diana has a spat with her superior Benjamin Travis over the development of a "pet project" (revealed in Absolution to be the engineering of Victoria), and plans to defect the Agency before they kill her. Diana made her move in September 2011, while she was helping 47 on a mission in thelkjugvb jhvg Twelve months after the Tibet incident, 47 is paid by Roget to kill Hector Corado, both drug dealers in the Caribbean. 47 successfully kills Corado during a yacht party hosted by organized crime billionaire Emilio Fernandez, off the coast of Jamaica. While 47 is flying to Rio de Jenairo aboard a private flight, the plane crashes into the sea and 47 is pulled aboard the ICA-owned Jean Danjou II. He is ergo reinitiated into the ICA, and assigned to kill Dana Linder and later Charlie Wilkins. Wilkins in fact ordered both hits, the first to position himself to run for President and the second to trap and silence 47. While investigating the Church of Will in Virginia, undercover as an Iowan farmer named Stan Johnson, 47 begins a romance with Wilkins' insecure personal assistant Helen McAdams, but she dies in a riot where which 47 also manages to kill Wilkins (on November 1, 2012, four days before he would likely have been elected president). In Diana's absence, 47 is instead handled by Benjamin Travis, and their difficult working relationship prompts 47's eventual rebellion. Kill Order 47 is indeed sent by Benjamin Travis to kill Diana Burnwood, who holed herself and Victoria up in a rented mansion along Lake Michigan near Chicago, Illinois. 47 infiltrates the home and shoots Diana in the chest while she is showering, and 47 accepts her dying wish to protect Victoria and kill Travis. On the way out, he asks Victoria why Diana saved her and she tells 47 that she wanted to get her away from "the doctors". 47 remembers his boyhood at Ort-Meyer's asylum, a time which he had to suffer many pain by his staff. He decides to protect her and Victoria at Chicago's Rosewood Orphanage for safekeeping. 47 is considered rogue by Benjamin Travis and issues a kill order on him. Blake Dexter, a weapons manufacturing magnate, is informed of Victoria by a local Chicagoan and kidnaps her for both genetic research and to extort ransom from the ICA. 47 is aided by his own man about town, Birdie, who later betrays him to Dexter and the Chicago PD. 47 is in Chicago for Chinese New Year, dating the mission Hunter and Hunted February 10, 2013. 47 follows Dexter to his hometown of Hope, South Dakota, where he kills most of Dexter's inner circle within a few days (the player has the choice of making 47 kill Blake's son, Lenny Dexter, or leaving him for dead in the desert). 47 then returns to Chicago where he infiltrates Dexter's penthouse, kills him and rescues Victoria. Six months later, 47 goes to Diana's supposed grave in Cornwall, England and kills Benjamin Travis along with his assistant, Jade Nguyen. It is revealed he knew he hit Diana at a part of her body that would not be fatal. 47 observes that Diana did survive and is caring for Victoria back at her mansion. She wires money to 47 for his services and welcomes him back to the Agency. Appearance 47 is a bald Caucasian male, and has a rather pale complexion and muscular build. His eyes are not trademark, but are known to be the least cold and most emotional part of him. His most distinguishing feature is the barcode tattooed onto the back of his head. It lists his date of creation and identification number: 640509-040147">640509-040147">640509-040147, from which he takes the name "Agent 47". His facial features are quite imposing, with a long face, large cheekbones, prominent brow, recessed forehead and ice blue eyes. Early in Hitman: Absolution, 47 tries to remove his iconic bar code with a razor, but it remains visible at the end of the game. According to his 'ICA File' from Hitman: Absolution, he is 6'2" (188 cm) tall.Hitman Absolution: Trailer „ICA File 5 - Agent 47“; (photo 1 from trailer, photo 2 from trailer). In the novel Hitman: Enemy Within his weight is stated as 187 lbs (85 kg).William C. Dietz: Hitman: Enemy Within, 2007, Del Rey Books, ISBN 978-0-345-47132-1, page 12. His appearance is modeled after David Bateson, an actor who has voiced 47 in every game so far. He almost always wears his classic black suit, red tie, and black leather gloves. Dressed off however, reveal numerous scars on his arms and torso, some presumably from his inhuman training while others are reminders of countless deadly odds he faced and survived. Personality Even though 47 is a relatively emotionless assassin, he shows signs of morality, seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin confessing his sins (killing people for money) to Father Vittorio. Subsequently, he is so depressed at the apparent loss of his spiritual guide that he agrees to take on the "suicide mission" of killing Deewana Ji. The novels often have him pondering the question of his own morality and values. His absolute highest priority is completing his contract. He will sacrifice innocents if he must, but he will kill the target. He is emotionally closed off to the suffering of others, even if they remind him of himself at a younger age. He is very quiet and monotone to the point of being socially awkward, which is perhaps the biggest of his very few weaknesses. He is content with being alone, but has a deep if unexpressed admiration for the few people he becomes close to, especially Diana Burnwood, Fr. Emilio Vittorio and Helen McAdams. 47 also shows uncharacteristic sensitivity towards animals that he keeps as pets, such as his childhood rabbit and mouse he found from the asylum itself, and the yellow canary in Hitman: Blood Money (though he is forced to kill it in the cut-scene before Requiem). The first time he shows this kind of care towards a human being is when he looks after Victoria, and with Diana they develop a subconscious father-mother-daughter dynamic. He also expressed his disgust at exploiting innocent people in, as mentioned during the briefing in Death Factory, lamenting on how they made "children as weapons". Agent 47 approaches his assassinations with professionalism but will, however, not show any hesitation or remorse when it comes to killing or silencing witnesses and other potential threats to his mission. Agent 47 generally speaks in a monotone, proper, non-threatening tone, rarely swearing, or even raising his voice. 47 also has a blank and somewhat sinister facial expression, often scanning the scene with his eyes; the only other facial expression 47 has been known to show is pain. He also occasionally smirks in the Hitman film. 47 seems to also be an accomplished conversationalist despite the fact he's extremely reserved, often able to fool and manipulate people with convincing lies and bluffs. Hitman: Enemy Within shows that he has the capability to act far out of his normal personality to imitate people, such as a cocky womanizing biker. Both Hitman novels as well as some portions of Absolution show a side of 47 he rarely shows. When out of his element or not on assignment, 47 occassionally shows behavior similar to ordinary people. In Enemy Within, he is shown cursing when under frustration, as well as rarely sharing jokes with Diana. But more often than not, he prefers to share little words and keeps to himself. Given his fees, 47 would have to be a multi-millionare from his contract earnings but never stops going for new contracts. He only spends his money on simple things like food, suits, gear, and shelter, although he is also known to donate some of it to Father Vittorio. Skills and Abilities As a class one type clone, 47 can be seen performing physical tasks much more efficiently than an average human. 47 has mastered the art of stealth, being able to terminate multiple enemies in the same area one at a time and sneak up on almost anybody and quietly neutralize them. 47 also has an expert level understanding in the use of disguises in order to access unauthorized areas of a location. He is physically strong even when compared to average adult males of his size and build; being able to climb pipes, move and dispose of bodies, snap necks, knock opponents unconscious, and jump from balcony to balcony with minimum effort. It is evident that 47 is a very skilled driver, judging from how well he managed to manoeuvre Dr.Ortmeyer's car past a police blockade (in rainy conditions) at the end of Asylum Aftermath. 47's driving skill is also manifested in his ability to drive specialist motor vehicles - such as a Bus and a large Truck at the end of Amendment XXV and The Meat King's Party, respectively. 47's vehicular skills are not just limited to cars - He is seen piloting helicopters, planes and boats numerous times throughout the series. To keep in his physical condition and also keep his skills in balance, 47 practices his combat, shooting, assassination, and stealth skills whenever he is not on an assignment. Trained extensively in armed and unarmed combat and in the use of improvised weapons, such as explosives, sniper rifles, automatic weapons and bladed weapons, 47 is fully adept at surveying his environment and using it to his advantage or using it as weapons. Highlighted in Enemy Within and Absolution, 47 is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. From a young age, 47 was trained with his fellow clones to master kickboxing. 47 was an above average fighter, losing only to clone number 6. In Blood Money, he can disarm trained and armed soldiers with ease, as well as render people unconcious with minimal effort. In Absolution, he is skilled enough to engage several armed enemies unarmed and survive. He also shows his skill in martial arts when he is able to beat a genetically altered giant Sanchez in a one on one fight. Although the giant towered over him and outmatched him in strength, 47 is able to face off against him and use his swift, brutal hands to defeat and kill Sanchez. He is also resourceful enough to maintain anonymity by avoiding leaving forensic evidence for law enforcement agencies to discover through various methods. 47 is skilled in infiltration, as seen in the trailer for Hitman: Absolution when he must enter Diana's mansion to kill her, ex-filtration, and evasion, as well as the traditional art of assassination as seen when carrying out contracts. On site, he can slip past guards without arousing too much suspicion. He is a perfect marksman, so well that the newspaper in Hitman: Blood Money called him "Legendary Agent 47". 47 also has a detailed understanding of human anatomy and human nature, shown through his use of poisons, and sedatives, as well as striking vital points when strangling targets silently or using hand to hand combat. He also knows how best to move throughout an area without catching the attention of civilians or armed guards. He knows exactly what parts of the human body to shoot that would be a survivable shot, a fatal shot or even a slow painful shot which 47 has used to interrogate one of his victims. He is also able to face multiple enemies unarmed and survive the encounter unharmed. Whatever the odds, 47 never panics. He always keeps his composure and clear mind to the point of being perfectly aware of all his surroundings and constantly calculates his every action, never losing focus. Equipment Agent 47 has shown preference for certain weapons throughout the games, first preferences ingrained into him by his training and then upgrading to more efficient equipment as needed. As the Agency's top assassin, Agent 47 also has access to their highly modular standard issue arsenal. Melee: *Fiber Wire *Agency Tanto Knife (Hitman: Absolution) * Combat Knife (Hitman: Codename 47) * Syringes (sedative and poison) (Hitman: Blood Money) (used as knife type in Hitman: Absolution) * Anaesthetic (Hitman 2: Silent Assassin) Handguns: *Silverballers * Agency Jagd P22G (Hitman: Absolution) * Agency Swiss 3000 (Hitman: Absolution) *Circumstantially Agent 47 acquires the Mustang Snub, Aries 24-7, Jagd P22G and Wade's SA .44 Auto between the Hitman: Absolution missions Terminus and Birdie's Gift. Sniper Rifles: *Kazo TRG (Epilogue, Hitman: Absolution) *Agency Kazo TRG (Hitman: Sniper Challenge) *W2000 (Hitman: Blood Money) *R93 (Pre Hitman: Blood Money) *The M195 anti-material rifle is specifically acquired for the Hitman 2: Silent Assassin mission, The Motorcade Interception. Machine Pistols and Submachine Guns: *Agency Dynamics CPW (Machine Pistol) (Hitman: Absolution) *Agency HX UMP (Submachine Gun) (Hitman: Absolution) *SMG Tactical (Submachine Gun) (Hitman: Blood Money) Assault Rifles: *Agency ARZ 160 (Hitman: Absolution) *M4 (Hitman: Blood Money) Shotguns: *Agency SPS 12 (Hitman: Absolution) *SPAS 12 (Hitman: Blood Money) Other: *Coins: Used as distractions.on tool. *RU-AP mines (Blood Money only): Remote detonated bombs. 47's Alternate Origins in the 2007 movie adaptation In the film Hitman, 47 is not a clone but rather an abducted baby orphan trained to be a lethal assassin. He accepts a contract to kill the Russian president Mikhail Belicoff. He is set up by one of Belicoff's body doubles, who stages Belicoff having survived the incident and tries to kill 47. While on the run with Nika Boronina (the real Belicoff's mistress, a witness whom 47 becomes semi-romantic with much like Mei-Ling), he eventually kills the double and escapes arrest with the help of Agent Smith. The film is made and set in 2007. Quotes * "Names are for friends, so I don't need one."—47 talking to a guard in Death of a Showman * "This room. This bullet. There's a bullet for everyone. And a time and a place. An end. Yes, maybe this is how it has to be. Inspector, you've obviously learned too much about me. I can't have that. Even in my death." ''—47's monologue during the opening cinematic of Hunter and Hunted. * Police Officer: ''"Hey! Hey, I know you. You're... Foster, right? I haven't seen your ass for a long time. Didn't you quit the force years ago?" 47: "I never left." —47 talking to a police officer in the Hitman: Absolution trailer named Run for your life gameplay * "I always knew I didn't belong in this world. I wasn't made for this. But I'll never forget- those who betrayed me, and those who never failed my trust. I'll be carrying nothing from Gontranno but this lesson: never trust anyone and rely on your instincts. Forget the past. I'll never find peace here. So, I'll seek justice for myself. I'll choose the truth I like." —47's monologue in the end of Hitman 2: Silent Assassin when he was leaving Vittorio's Church. * Thick walls and loads of protection. Even the strongest chain has a weak point, and I'll find this one. But I better consider each step I take in this squeaky old castle. —47's monologue in the beginning of Shogun Showdown mission. * I can do... Whatever I'm paid to. -To Mark Parchezzi III in Hitman: Blood Money * You know my terms - cash on the nail. * For years, Diana was my sole handler at the Agency. She supplied information and secrecy, and I sold perfection. We had trust. Then last August 10, Diana brought the Agency to its knees. She flushed all accounts, cut off all communication lines, exposed the Agency and used the confusion to vanish. Now the reformed Agency has finally tracked her down. And offered me the contract. One day, I will think of this as just another job. After all, this is what I do. —47's monologue in the intro to Hitman: Absolution Trivia * 47, and Diana Burnwood, are the only characters that have appeared in every Hitman video game up to date. * In Hitman: Blood Money, 47 had a pet canary. In the final mission he snaps its neck, though it is not explicitly stated or shown. * Throughout the series, 47 has gone by many different aliases, including Tobias Rieper, Metzger, Flech Fisher, Lord Sinclair, Doctor Cropes, Jacob Leiter, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Byrd and Ben Franklin. *One of his aliases, Ben Franklin, is a reference to Benjamin Franklin, "The First American". * In the 2007 film Hitman, 47's suits are made by Kiton. In Hitman: Enemy Within, he wears an Audemars Piguet Royal Oak Offshore watch, worth over $10,000. * According to his ICA File, 47 has six nationalities: American, British, German, Swiss and two others that are censored. * In several ways, 47 is similar to Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series, both had difficult childhoods, both are clones, both are stealth masters and Snake's personality was somewhat similar to 47's in his youth. * 47 loses his temper multiple times in the series. ** The first time is when Diana stabs him with a medical syringe in Blood Money. He angrily yells "bitch!" and attempts to attack her. ** In Absolution, 47 has Wade in a chokehold and angrily says "Hope, South Dakota. You're a long way from home!" ** The third time is when he smacks a bartender's head against a table after asking for Lenny in the bar on the outskirts of Hope. ** Fourth, when he says "Remember me?" to Sanchez before breaking his neck in the Dexter Industries fighting ring. ** Fifth, when he headbutts Blake after he taunts Victoria. ** The final time he loses his temper is when he steps on Skurky's wounded thigh after he tells 47 to "go fuck himself". ** Si de:Agent 47 es:Agente 47 //////';[]'-=-=-=-=-=-=0998765321 118 118 how can i help u? Category:Characters Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin characters Category:Hitman: Enemy Within Characters Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:Hitman: Damnation characters Category:Movie characters Category:The Agency Category:Featured Articles